Let Me Breath
by laranya
Summary: Automn season and How it's affects the air of love. Harry/Daphne.
1. Suffocate

Autumn has not yet come into its own, so the weather was warm. There was not a single cloud in the sky. The green leaves on the trees have not yet acquired a yellowish tint, and only the cool air in the morning foreshadowed the imminent arrival of this autumn.

The last thing you want to do on such a fine day is to sit in the castle. But, unfortunately, today Daphne Greengrass cannot afford the luxury but of a walk through the grounds of Hogwarts.

It is impossible to say that she had some very important things, no. All she had to do was send a letter to her parents. But ... her mind drifted…

Firstly, she simply did not want to play friends again. Friends is a fiction, like most of her life. All for the sake of the names and gender. Yes her Friends are only Slytherins, with pure blood and rich ancestry. Oh, yes, there is a fashion of wedding by Contract, that's why she never ever melt herself with any of those otherwise they took a wrong meaning of this and the next moment a marriage contract in the hand of her father. So it turns out that in fact Daphne had only one friend - Blaze. But he drifted away, spending most of his time with Malfoy and his company.

And secondly ... Draco Malfoy himself. Pansy inadvertently blurted out too much about the Dark Lord and the vague hints of Malfoy. From these secrets, Daphne was a little uncomfortable. Their family always occupied a neutral position, and now ... Slytherin heard conversations about a possible wedding. And she did not understand how you can intermarry with the family of Death Eaters. Especially now, on the eve of the war ...

She began writing a letter back in the summer, knowing that she could not say it, looking her father in the eye. The letter was rewritten several times, the first version was chaotic, based solely on the emotions that Daphne used to hide. The second letter came out more logical, but also more official, like Greengrass wrote it not to her father, but to the Minister of Magic himself. Finally, the third letter turned out exactly the way Daphne wanted to see it: coherent, logical, but not so official as the second.

And who would have thought that Greengrass is not the only one who decided to enter the owlery today? But Potter and it was he walked, or rather flew from the owl. Probably in a hurry to his precious friends, and therefore knocked down the Slytherin princess.

"Daphne?" Harry was confused for a second. "Forgive me please. Let me help."

Greengrass ignored the outstretched hand and stood up herself. Then she shook off her robe and was about to continue on her way, but Potter blocked her way.

" It may be good that ..." he did not finish and looked at his feet. " I wanted to tell you something. "

Harry looked at Greengrass, but remained silent, as if trying to muster courage.

"Fuck off," hissed Daphne.

"Do purebloods say so?" asked Potter, adjusting his glasses. There was no shadow of bullying in his voice. "You know ... I always thought you looked like the Snow Queen. Same beautiful and cold. And now I think your coldness is part of your mask. You hide your thoughts and feelings in the guise of an pureblood princess. And your heart is hotter."

The words were beautiful, but they did not touch Daphne.

"Get away from me," the girl hissed again, clenching her fist.

"Why? Why do you say that?"

" Why?" confused look of green eyes. "Because we are from different house? Because this is the first time i am talking to you? I've been watching you for a long time. Yes, it's disgusting ..."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, ruffling them on the back of his head, took a few steps towards Daphne. Potter's movements were sharp and ragged. Now and then he nervously licked his lips.

" I understand this a little? But I don't know why but I ... I love you, "Potter blurted out.

Daphne just shook her head. All anger has evaporated, without leaving anything behind, as if someone had turned off all emotions. So even better.

"Even more," Potter continued. "You are my oxygen, do you understand? Without you I'm choking. Just ... just let me breathe."

And now Harry Potter, the hope of the entire magical world, stands in a certain step from the Slytherin princess, awaiting her sentence. Hands nervously fumble the edge of the mantle, gaze out from under the glasses, like a lost child. And sad and funny.

The girl involuntarily grins. She simply understands that she feels absolutely nothing for the Golden Boy. No anger, no hate, no love. Even pity. Nothing. Absolute emptiness.

"You know, Potter," Daphne said slowly. "I'd rather suffocate."

And, turning, left, leaving Harry Potter alone in the corridor.

 **A/N:** Nothing to say, i just want romance for my favourite couple.


	2. Indifference

Daphne increasingly met Potter in the corridors, every time he spoke to her.He did not initiate spatial reasoning about his deep feelings, but he was invariably interested in her life. Merlin knows if he was really interested, or whether he was trying to conquer it in this way.Stupid.And to no avail.

Daphne was not afraid to fall in love with Potter - she was sure that this would never happen.When you keep feelings under control for a long time, you begin to doubt their presence.Inside there was nothing but ice, it seemed that even instead of hot blood, water.To the silent he spoke "you hurt me," she answered: "I don't care."So it was, who cares about the feelings of the Chosen, who by default should take care of the welfare of everyone, spitting on their own interests?No matter what anyone says, but almost all of this is what they expect from him - the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore and most of the magical world.Daphne had no idea how many people do not give a damn about Potter himself, not the Chosen boy with a scar on his forehead, but Harry,who goes to class, plays Quidditch, feels hostile to Draco Malfoy, and is ready to do anything for his friends.And also - according to all laws, he must love some desperately bold, wasteful smile and emotion, a sunny girl, and certainly not a cold and indifferent Greengrass.And how did it happen?Daphne did not know, but she was not interested.

Greengrass didn't know much at all.For example, she did not know when exactly Potter managed to love her.And yet, she didn't know where she had heard the story about the Snow Queen before.In fact, a silly Muggle fairy tale from a children's book that could not fall into the hands of a purebred Daphne.But what's the difference now?

If Daphne is the Snow Queen, then Harry is Kai.Where is Gerda?

Potter - Kai.He wants to reach, wants to break the ice, warm the Snow Queen.It turns out only touch.Hands are cold from touching cold clear ice, barriers stubbornly don't want to crumble, it seems that there is only one way to get rid of ice - breaking it.Together with the heart.

Where are you, stupid boy?You will get lost, you fool, you will freeze.

Kai goes to the Snow Queen voluntarily, not paying attention to Gerda's surprised shouts (and is she there?).He overcomes a huge distance to get to the Ice Queen of the Snow Queen with an icy heart.The Queen does not need anyone.Especially Kai.

And, Merlin sees, Daphne did not want this.She did not need the Golden Boy on a leash and, as a result, the envy of his fans and the hatred of two red Weasley.She already does not enjoy the "love of the public", although she does not really need this either.

Perhaps Greengrass would have felt sorry for the Hero, but with pity she would have humiliated him even more.

Daphne was sure that Potter would not be able to break the ice with which she consciously surrounded herself in order to save herself from disappointment.Why bother testing it once, if everyone decided for a long time for it.And Harry can't.You can never be a small part of Daphne Greengrass's life.

Little did she know that's just Potter went to his goal with his inherent stubbornness.The ice melted, slowly, uncertainly, but inevitably.And indifference remained ever less.

Yet no loveNot at all.

a/n: i am enjoying writing this...next chapter soon...


	3. Hatred

Well, if Potter wanted to knock at least some emotion out of Daphne, destroy the mask of her icy calm, melt her indifference ... well he succeeded.Partly.The indifference disappeared, but the final result, apparently, should have been somewhat different.

"Daphne ..."

"what?" the blonde has discontentedly pursed her lips, trying not to lose face.Potter did manage to anger her, albeit not quite consciously.Bad, very bad.Only one phrase and instead of the usual indifference and a certain contempt, irritation and even hatred took over.

" _From hate to love, one step_ ," Daphne remembered." _Or from love to hate_?".

Potter silently as if he hadn't called her looked at the Slytherin princess, which made her even more angry.Why, why is he silent?

Accurately in response to her thoughts, Potter said slowly:

"I'm still trying to breathe," Greengrass mentally grimaced.All this sounded somewhat memorized, which, of course, did not suit her at all.Why listen to a man who initially lies?Or is he still serious?Daphne gave Chosen a look.It seems that everything is as is very slightly good: a tall and somewhat muscular guy with black hair and green eyes, which, to Daphne's surprise, reflected something similar to ... a prayer?Is not it lying?Really ... is this all for real?

However, even if so, Daphne did not feel any reciprocal feeling, but reciprocating out of pity was not at all in the Greengrass spirit.Yes, and Potter would not appreciate it.

"I hate you," in an even tone, with a mask of indifference on his face.

"Not bad," Harry grinned bitterly, hiding pain."You used to say you didn't care."

"So it was," reluctantly said the girl, almost stumbling on this "was", which she did not like terribly.Was it gone?So soon it will come to love, and so Greengrass was not needed from the word "absolutely."

"And now?"

"You know what….you…you"

And for some reason she want to run away, just to not see the green eyes of Potter.Perhaps some Ginny Weasley, looking into those eyes, thought about emeralds, or whatever she imagines.Daphne thought about snakes and Slytherin.The color of the scarf, the color of the tie, the color of ... the house became green. Bloody slytherins.

"I'm choking."

"And How?"

"Poorly."

"I'm not sorry."

A/N: I know chapters are really short but it have to...you know this is just a short story...

And leave atleast one review...not 10(if you can)...


End file.
